


Straps

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Cage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strap-On, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus is always willing to indulge Diego in his kinks





	Straps

**Author's Note:**

> I blame jk on the kliego discord for this. I was planning on working on my serial killer fic (because Hello Robert in Fortitude) but then the discord mentioned this and my mind went.

“Look at you, you have always been inferior.” Klaus sneered down at Diego, the words sending a shiver through his body. Diego was naked, spread out across the guest bedroom, his wrists and ankles secured to the posts of the bed by tight leather straps. Similar straps criss-crossed his body in a harness similar to the one he worn late at night on the streets.

Klaus reached out, wrapping his fingers around Diego’s cock. His fist enclosed around the length, completely enveloping his erection. “You’re just so fucking small. Have you ever satisfied anyone with this pathetic thing?”

Diego’s breath caught in his throat. He knew if he spoke his words would come out as a stutter, so instead he shook his head.

“Of course you haven’t. Who could cum from something so small? I bet people barely feel it when you’re inside them. I feel so sorry for them, the great Kraken being such an unsatisfying lay.” Klaus met his gaze as he said the words which were dripping with scorn. “But don’t worry, I’ve come up with a way that I can actually get off while riding you and you won’t feel a thing.”

Klaus let go of his cock, trailing his fingers down to his soft sack before shifting away from him. His touch was electric and Diego had to bite his lip to stop himself from continuing to touch him. He watched as Klaus moved towards the chest of drawers, pulling it open to gather up the three things he found in there. Klaus threw the bottle of lube towards the bed, it landing beside Diego’s chest before he turned around, holding the other two items up for him to see.

In his left hand there was a small metal cage that was slightly curved. In his right he held a strap on with a thick rubber cock affixed to it. Diego let out a shiver and his brother smirked. “You know what these are don’t you?” Diego nodded as Klaus returned to him, stopping at the end of the bed. “Not good enough. Tell me what these are.”

Diego took a breath, swallowing so that he could speak. “T-those are a c-cock cage and a s-strap-on.” His words came out in a stutter, though he was pleased he got them out at all.

“That’s right.” Klaus nodded, smirking as he held the cage up, the metal glinting in the light. “This is the smallest one I could find, which is a shame since it’ll still be roomy for your pathetic excuse of a dick.” Klaus lowed his arm, raising the other. “Since I know how much you love your leather straps I figured that you would like this. It’ll give you a chance to see what it would be like to have a real man’s cock between your legs for once in your life.”

Diego shivered, nodding wordlessly, his cock aching hard at the thought.

“Tell me you want it. Beg for it. Or I’ll find someone with an actual cock in this house to satisfy me.”

Diego shook his head, the words tumbling from his lips. “N-no, p-please. I want it, put them on me. P-please sir, do it. I want to make you cum as you ride me for once in my life. Please don’t go to L-Luther.”

Klaus sneered down at him, looking as disdainful as he could manage as he looked Diego over. “Well, since you begged so nicely.” Klaus set the strap on down on the bed beside the lube, climbing between Diego’s outstretched legs. His fingers reached up again, cradling the soft sac of his balls as their eyes met. Diego knew what was coming, knew that this was Klaus’ way of giving him a chance to change his mind or stop him. He didn’t. Instead he nodded and Klaus’s fingers tightened harshly. Pain surged through his body like a wave and his head tipped back against the pillows as a cry left his lips. He didn’t let up, squeezing tighter and twisting, making him see stars between his eyes.

And then his fingers were gone from him. “There, all better. Not that there’s much difference between you soft and hard.” Diego shivered as he felt the cool metal enclosing his wilted cock, the rings of the cage pressing into his soft dick. He’d never felt so owned in his life and if it wasn’t for the pain he’d probably be trying to strain against the metal already. “It suits you.” Klaus whispered as he clicked the cage into place, his voice almost reverential as his finger stroked along the skin between the bars.

“Th-thank you sir.” Diego replied, voice strained due to the recent flare of pain. 

Klaus gave him a look, another moment for him to say something if he needed to. When he didn’t Klaus grabbed the strap-on from the bed, settling the rubber shaft on his waist just above the cage. “You know I had a good laugh with the girl in the sex shop when I told her why I was getting these things. When I told her just how fucking small you were.” Diego felt a flush of shame through him at his words. “She suggested I take you to an S and M bar, let everyone have a good laugh at how tiny your cock is. I know I’d get off at seeing you humiliated like that.” Diego nodded, his mouth feeling dry again as Klaus’ fingers adjusted the straps. “Hips up.” Diego raised them up from the soft sheets and Klaus reached under him, buckling securing the straps in place before pushing him back down. “There, all done.”

Diego took a moment to look down at himself, to admire the dildo that now stuck out between his legs, thick and long and proud. 

“Enjoying the view?” Klaus asked, interrupting his moment by drizzling lube over the shaft, wrapping his fingers around it. “See, this is what you should look like.” Klaus made a show of stroking him, smearing the lube over the rubber. “Real men are like this, big and hard and throbbing with need, unlike you.” Klaus smirked, as their eyes met again as he pumped the rubber cock. He wished he could feel it. “But yours... it’s like you never went through puberty.”

“P-please...”

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, his soft curls falling over his eyes. “Fuck, you’re so pathetic, begging for it even though you won’t feel a thing. Don’t worry though, I’m going to ride you.” Klaus removed his slick fingers, reaching under the skirt that he was wearing. It was leather just like the straps that held him and Diego had no idea what he had hidden beneath it. Klaus reached behind himself, twisted his hand and then bought it out, holding a plug in his hand. “What? Think I wasn’t gonna be prepared to hop on a real dick?”

“No sir, of course not.” Diego mumbled the words, shaking his head as the plug got tossed onto the sheets.

Klaus sneered down at him, repositioning his legs either side of Diego’s waist and he lowered himself down. Again, Diego wished he could feel it, feel the way it stretched him open, filling him up. Klaus let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a sigh, his head tilted to one side as he sank down onto it. “Fuck yeah, it feels so good to be so fucking full for a change.” Diego felt his cheeks flush again from his words, watching as Klaus started to move right away. “Oh yeah, this is definitely becoming a permanent fixture on you.” His voice for that was breathy, loosing the edge that he’d put on since they started this’s day Diego could see how much he was enjoying this.

Klaus moved at a steady pace at first, rolling his hips as he switched for talking to just moaning. The sounds of pleasure went to his dick and it strained inside the tiny cage. “Oh yeah, this is so good fuck...” Klaus licked his lips, shifting his skirt up to show off his erection. “See this? This is what a good dicking down does to me, something you’ve never understood until now.” He wrapped his fingers, still lube slick, around his dick, stroking himself. “Oh yeah, this is so fucking satisfying.”

Diego’s breath caught in his throat, sure that this was the hottest thing that had happened in his life. That was something that constantly changed since his time with Klaus, where every sexual encounter seemed to be hotter than the last.

“I’m going to cum soon.” Klaus groaned, grinding down on the shaft, his ass brushing against his thighs. “It’s been too long since I’ve had a good cock inside me, I don’t think I’ll last.” He smirked, their eyes meeting again and he looked so sexy it made his whole body ache. “See, most of the time people last longer than a handful of thrusts, you know so both people orgasm from the fuck.” Diego flushed again and Klaus grinned, lifting his skirt up with his free hand.

His movements were even faster now, accompanied by the chorus of beautiful moans and groans that left Klaus’ lips. They weren’t for show, Diego knew now just how vocal Klaus was when he was approaching his orgasm, chasing the best natural high his body could give him. His hand was a blur of motion as he stroked himself, nearing his peak. “You’re lucky you have such a sexy body, else I’d have hopped on someone else’s dick long ago. Shit...” Klaus’ head tipped back and he came, shooting over the straps across Diego’s chest.

“Oh yes...” Klaus panted breathlessly, his head lolling until he looked back on him. “Mmmm...” He shifted up, the shaft sliding out of him with a slick sound that made Diego ache in the cage. “You want me to get you off?”

Diego nodded, unable to trust himself to speak and that seemed to be enough. Klaus got between his legs, unlocking the cage around his dick and sliding it off, smiling as he hardened right away. “Always so eager.” Klaus smiled, angling the slick rubber dick away from him as he went down, taking him in his mouth. Diego sighed, his eyes lidding as he enjoyed the way it felt to be inside the wet heat of Klaus’ mouth, his lips and tongue working to bring him off in just the way he liked.

“Ku-Kuh-Klaus...” He stuttered out the words, aching his hips off the bed as he came, feeling flushed. With anyone else he would have felt embarrassed, but not with him, not really.

“Mmm...” Klaus shifted back with a smile, licking his wet lips lewdly. Diego could see his throat work as he swallowed it down and he shivered again. “Let’s get this off you.” Klaus’ fingers were gentle as he undid the buckles that held the strap-on in place, a complete contrast to his earlier persona. “Did you like it? I didn’t go too far or anything did I?”

Diego shook his head, letting out a soft sigh, his orgasm leaving him feeling breathless, boneless. “You were amazing, like you always are. Thank you.” Klaus smiled, reaching over him to place the strap-on and cage on the bedside table. His fingers trailed up Diego’s right arm, stopping to free the strap at his wrist. “I hope you did too, I’d love to do it again.”

“Of course babe. I loved it.” Once he’d freed his wrist he reached down, stroking Diego’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Diego returned his smile and Klaus leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome! Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/spookyhive) or [tumblr](http://left-me-to-drown.tumblr.com)


End file.
